Transformers Prime – Please remember me
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Prismere a friend and lover of Orion Pax's finds him once more, only problem is he is Optimus Prime now. Prismere must try to get him to remember her, however now he is with Arcee a femme who does not sharing. Jack helps Prismere because he is in love with Arcee, and realizes if he is ever going to have a chance with her, he must help Prismere in the process.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun. Prismere belongs to MARZ009J and is used with permission.

Transformers Prime world

Requested and gift fiction for MARZ009J

Rating – T

Summary: Prismere a friend and lover of Orion Pax's finds him once more, only problem is he is Optimus Prime now. Prismere must try to get him to remember her, however now he is with Arcee a femme who does not sharing. Jack helps Prismere because he is in love with Arcee, and realizes if he is ever going to have a chance with her, he must help Prismere in the process.

Optimus/OC

Jack/Arcee

Transformers Prime – Please remember me

Preface –

**(Prismere's POV)**

I never knew how lonely my life could get now, I was once a data clerk. I worked with the most loving and caring mech, that a femme could ever want to work with, Orion Pax. We were the best of friends, and it turned into love. We were together for so long, but then we got separated.

The war happened….. I was taken prisoner by Megatron, he wanted information about the Iacon relics, yeah like that would happen.

I was tortured, but I managed to somehow escape Megatron's grasp. Our home was in ruins, I headed for a primitive planet called Earth. My programming allowed me to adapt with my surroundings becoming what we called a pretender. However, I could use my true form anytime I needed though, in case of danger and such.

I never in a million cycles, did I ever think I would see Orion again. However, the only problem was I did get to see him again, only now he did not seem to remember me…..

I felt sadness so strong hit my spark, I never thought we would see each other again. It was hard seeing my true love, and him not remembering me at all.

Then it hit me, I was in pretender form. If I wanted him to see me I would have to find him again and then reveal my true form to him.

I thought my plan was solid enough, but sometimes the simplest ideas can go a stray. I saw Orion with some others, but then I saw something else another femme, a blue femme stealthy and beautiful and she was with Orion….My Orion.

My spark took a nosedive straight to the pit, my Orion had forgotten all about me and moved on. I kept trying to rethink things, my Orion wouldn't do that I know he wouldn't.

I collapsed onto the ground, energon tears rolled down my face…Everything was wrong so very wrong….

Who am I, just a broken soarked femme, my name is Prismere and unfortunately my life cycles just couldn't get anymore worse or could they?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun. Prismere belongs to MARZ009J and is used with permission.

Transformers Prime world

Requested and gift fiction for MARZ009J

Rating – T

Summary: Prismere a friend and lover of Orion Pax's finds him once more, only problem is he is Optimus Prime now. Prismere must try to get him to remember her, however now he is with Arcee a femme who does not sharing. Jack helps Prismere because he is in love with Arcee, and realizes if he is ever going to have a chance with her, he must help Prismere in the process.

Optimus/OC

Jack/Arcee

Transformers Prime – Please remember me

Chapter 1

Jack Darby stared out the window, he was in his one class not really interested in what the teacher was saying. He had a certain Cybertronian femme on his mind yet again. He had gotten over Sierra, mostly because he had started to feel something for his guardian.

Then suddenly, he lost her too when Optimus and Arcee started to become closer. He had noticed that Optimus really didn't seem to have his full spark into the relationship. He seemed to hesitate like Arcee was not his true choice in mates. He knew they did not sparkbond, and that Arcee wanted that special closeness.

Jack sighed, who was he kidding Arcee would never leave Optimus to be with him. Jack got to his feet when the bell rang for the end of the school day. He, Miko and Raf waited for their pick ups, he would right with either Raf or Miko as Arcee was with Prime again.

However this time their guardians were late, and as a result of that the kids were faced with Knockout and some Vehicons.

Knockout came racing at them at full speed, while the three kids panicked.

"Cons…." Raf stammered as Miko grabbed her milk carton and hurled it at Knockout's vehicle form.

It hit with perfect aim, Knockout transformed growling at her.

"WATCH THE PAINT…Get them and bring that human to me!" Knockout ordered.

"RUN….!" Jack yelled as the three kids took off running.

"Oh goody we get to chase them just what I was waiting for," Knockout mumbled. "Get them…!" he yelled.

The Vehicons stopped dead in their tracks when someone fired at them.

"Take another step Con, and I will drop you where you stand!" ordered a female.

Knockout smirked then and approached the human female.

"Want to go squish human, I think that can be arranged?" Knockout asked sarcastically.

The female smirked, as her true form changed human, and then to Pretender, finishing with her true Cybertronian form.

"I might ask you the same question, Knockout," she said as she fired at him.

She bent down picking up the three kids just as Bumblebee and Bulkhead arrived calling for back up.

The ground bridge appeared within seconds and out came Arcee and Optimus. The Autobots engaged the Decepticons in battle, while Prismere stood after staring at who believed to be Orion Pax.

"Optimus, Knockout is getting away," Arcee remarked.

They watched the ground bridge appear for the vain sports car, as he disappeared to the safety of the Nemesis. The Autobots turned toward the femme who had helped the children, it was Optimus who spoke first.

"Thank you, for assisting with the safety of the human children." Optimus said as Prismere could only stand and stare at him.

Arcee glared at Prismere then, because she was staring at her bot oddly.

"You do not remember me, do you?" Prismere asked Optimus.

"No, I am sorry I do not," Optimus said.

"I am Prismere, Orion, you still do not remember me?" she asked.

"His name is Optimus Prime," Bulkhead said.

"…..What, you're a Prime?" she asked shocked as Optimus nodded.

Prismere stepped back, her Orion was a prime now?

"So, how did you know him before?" Bulkhead asked.

Prismere glanced back at Optimus, her optics looked sad then.

"I was a data clerk with Orion Pax, we were good friends who became much more after," she said as Arcee stiffened at those words.

"How much more?" Arcee snarled.

Prismere looked over at the blue femme, as her spark shattered then.

"We were lovers," she simply said.

"WHAT….?" Arcee fumed her guns pointed at Prismere.

"Arcee, stand down….!" Optimus ordered.

Prismere was startled by the action taken by the blue femme, but she glanced over at Optimus then.

"I am not a threat, he does not even remember me, so apparently I am easy to forget." Prismere remarked as she transformed and took off.

Optimus suddenly felt guilty, he wanted to remember his life as Orion Pax he really did. He wanted to talk to the new femme, there was something about her.

"Where are you going, Optimus?" Arcee asked when he started to transform.

Optimus narrowed his optics at her then.

"I wish to converse with her, I do not like how you treated her, Arcee." Optimus said.

"She is gone, let her stay that way she's your past." Arcee snapped.

"You would do well to remember I am your leader, Arcee." Optimus said as he transformed and headed out looking for Prismere.

Arcee's optics flared with anger, and jealously as they headed back to base. Arcee fumed, and needed to simmer down, she didn't want Optimus seeing her this way not at all….


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun. Prismere belongs to MARZ009J and is used with permission.

Transformers Prime world

Requested and gift fiction for MARZ009J

Rating – T

Summary: Prismere a friend and lover of Orion Pax's finds him once more, only problem is he is Optimus Prime now. Prismere must try to get him to remember her, however now he is with Arcee a femme who does not sharing. Jack helps Prismere because he is in love with Arcee, and realizes if he is ever going to have a chance with her, he must help Prismere in the process.

Optimus/OC

Jack/Arcee

Transformers Prime – Please remember me

Chapter 2

Optimus scouted for the femme, and found her parked in an empty lot. Optimus pulled up, he scanned the femme trying to learn what he could.

"I am sorry I do not recall you, I have very little memories of Orion Pax." He said softly.

"I-I loved you, I mean Orion Pax and he loved me. I mean I thought he did, but I guess he didn't really or he would have held onto my memory." She said softly as she transformed sliding to the ground.

Optimus transformed, he hated seeing a femme leak that was not something he liked seeing at all.

"I am sorry, I did not want you to leak, please…" Optimus said as he moved closer reaching for her hand.

The second he touched her hand, there was something odd which happened to Optimus. He was bombarded with images within his processors and something triggered within his memory banks at her touch.

**(Flashback starts)**

Prismere touched his face in almost soft gentle ways, a sweet and innocent smile on her face.

"I love you so much, Orion." She said.

Orion smiled and leaned in to kiss her, as his servos slowly wrapped around her body pulling her close.

"And I love you, Prismere," he whispered as he nuzzled her face near her neck.

"Don't ever leave me, Orion, please," she said gripping his body.

"I promise, we are together always, Prismere." Orion said.

"Thank you, I love you dear Orion, my Orion Pax." She whispered snuggling against him once more.

**(Flashback ends)**

Optimus shook his helm, and glanced down at her.

"I made a promise to you to never leave your side," he said as Prismere glanced up at him her optics wide.

"You remember the promise?" she asked as energon rolled down her face.

"Yes, when I touched you, I received some memories. I had been courting Arcee, but we did not sparkmerge. I could not do it, I did not understand why until now that is. My held the bond regardless of not remembering who shared held my spark's other half. It was you." Optimus said.

Prismere smiled sadly.

"I would like to bring you back to the base," he said.

"What about Arcee, she doesn't like me." Prismere said.

"We will handle the situation together," Optimus said.

Optimus held out his hand toward her, and she grinned and accepted it.

::::…. Ratchet we require a ground bridge….::::::

Within seconds the ground bridge appeared and they transformed and headed for it, and the second Arcee saw Prismere she bristled then.

"Why is she here, Optimus?" demanded Arcee his optics flared with anger.

Optimus transformed and approached Arcee; who noticed his stance was threatening. She backed up slightly.

"You will stand down, Arcee, and you will let me explain." Optimus said as he told her what happened with Prismere.

Arcee glanced over at Prismere her optics flared with anger and hatred.

"Your going back with HER, what about me? How can you just cast me aside like this, Optimus?" Arcee demanded.

"Arcee, I am sparkbonded to her, that is why I could not sparkmerge with you. I am promised to another already, I am sorry I did not remember about Orion's past…." Optimus said as he suddenly felt the sting of a slap from Arcee.

"I cared so much for you," she snarled as her optics flared once more at Prismere. "And you, stay away from me." Arcee snarled as she transformed and headed away from the base.

Optimus sighed then, he hadn't meant to hurt Arcee. But unfortunately someone was going to get hurt in this situation, and that bothered him regardless of anything else.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun. Prismere belongs to MARZ009J and is used with permission.

Transformers Prime world

Requested and gift fiction for MARZ009J

Rating – T

Summary: Prismere a friend and lover of Orion Pax's finds him once more, only problem is he is Optimus Prime now. Prismere must try to get him to remember her, however now he is with Arcee a femme who does not sharing. Jack helps Prismere because he is in love with Arcee, and realizes if he is ever going to have a chance with her, he must help Prismere in the process.

Optimus/OC

Jack/Arcee

Transformers Prime – Please remember me

Chapter 3

Arcee rode as far as she could, she transformed and fell to her knees. She cared so deeply for her leader and prime, and this whole time the reason he wouldn't sparkmerge with her was because of that Prismere! Optimus was supposed to be her mate plain and simple, there was no ands ifs or buts he was supposed to be hers.

"Scrap….." Arcee mumbled.

Arcee heard the ground bridge, she knew if would either be Bulk or Bee coming for her. She was not prepared for the voice that reached into her audios then.

"Arcee….?" Came Jack's voice.

Arcee blinked back, as she glanced down at the small form of her charge.

"Jack….?" Arcee said.

"I was worried about you, when you raced out f the base like that." Jack said walking closer, until he was by her leg.

Arcee looked away, she didn't want her charge to know what she was thinking about doing to Prismere. She was an Autobot, but if Prismere wasn't around Optimus would be hers again.

"Arcee, you know there are others other than Optimus." Jack said as Arcee sighed.

"Jack…." Arcee mumbled with a sigh. "You don't understand…" she said as he bristled at her words.

"I don't understand….?" Jack said with an angry tone that shocked Arcee.

"Jack….I just meant…" she started to say until he cut her off.

"I have always had feelings for someone who for some reason or other either didn't share those feelings or didn't know I existed. And just once, I would love for the one I cared about to see me for me and say hey maybe he isn't so bad. Then just maybe I could be loved too, and find some small shred of happiness too." Jack said as before he even realized it tears ran down his face.

"I know you care for Sierra Jack but….." Arcee started to say, until again she was cut off.

"I am not talking about Sierra, Arcee; I am talking about YOU!" Jack yelled through his tears as he turned back toward the ground bridge and ran into the ground bridge leaving a completely startled Arcee behind.

**(The Autobot base)**

Prismere sat in a Cybertronian chair in Optimus' quarters, she was seated across from him. He watched her, as she sipped a cube of energon.

"You don't remember much of your life as Orion Pax, do you?" she finally asked him.

Optimus' azure optics brightened and than dulled.

"I have very few memories of my life as Orion Pax, though when I touched you I remember some things." He said in a sad tone.

Prismere reached out her hand, and gently ran it over his face plates. She bit her bottom lip plate, and leaned in pressing her lips onto his. Optimus for his part responded to the action, he pulled her over to him. The kiss strengthened on his part, as his memories came flooding through his processors.

**(His memories)**

Prismere was laughing, as Orion caught her pinning her on the floor. His optics now a neon purple, clearly alerting her of his intentions now.

"I love you, Prismere," Orion said as he leaned in kissing her.

"I love you, too," Prismere said as she wrapped her servos around his body pulling him closer.

"Never leave me," she whispered.

"Never Prismere," Orion replied kissing her.

**(End of his memory)**

Optimus had pulled Prismere over his desk, and now she was in his lap their kiss potent as the prime's own instincts were kicking in.

Prismere wondered if Optimus was still sensitive in areas, which Orion was particularly sensitive in. She slid her hand over his audios, and was rewarded with a growl deeo in his engines when she did.

"So, you are still sensitive there?" she asked.

"Why don't you experiment a little,if you need to be sure?" he suggested to her.

Prismere smirked, and then let her hands caress his audios, which caused a moan to erupt from deep within him.

Prismere slid her hands down into his neck cables, his optics turning a bright purple now.

"So, your hot spots are still hot apparently," she snarked as she wanted to check one more area.

She ran her fingers into his open gaps, and found the bunched wires once more. She heard his fans kick on, and she grinned.

She continued on her exploration of his body being rewarded with moans and purrs from deep within him.

"You still have the same hot spots, Orion…Sorry Optimus." She said as his optics locked with hers.

Optimus' memories hit him once more, almost like Primus was opening up his past for him to see how things had been with this femme.

Optimus ran his fingers to a spot on Prismere's body, and she stilled as she realized he was remembering something from their past. His fingers went into a secret spot only he knew about, her very sensitive spot.

He was silent, as his fingers slipped into a tiny hidden gap in her armor. His fingers, slipped into the gap and he found the wires, which sent her into a spiral of emotions.

He watched her reactions to his caresses, and he smiled pulling her closer.

"I remembered….." he whispered.

"Yes, you did." She said as she kissed him, and he maneuvered her body so her legs wrapped around his waist.

The kiss was powerful, Optimus' spark raced with both excitement and dread. He might have found Prismere, but he felt badly for Arcee too. But it was true, he hadn't sparkmerged with Arcee, because she did not feel like the correct mate for him and now he knew why.

Arcee came through the ground bridge, and asked where Jack was; Ratchet pointed upward and she realized what Ratchet meant. She sighed, and headed up where Cliffjumper was buried. Jack and her were a lot a like, even though Jack did not know Cliffjumper he still headed up there for privacy.

When she walked out there stood Jack listening to a song, she realized the song entitled –'It doesn't Matter.' from Alison Krauss. It's words hitting her spark, and made her feel worse than she already did.

"Scrap…." She whispered.

She watched her charge, and she scanned him and found he was leaking. Arcee' helm lowered, she had inadvertently hurt her charge and didn't mean too.

"Jack…..I'm sorry I didn't know you felt that way about me." Arcee said approaching him.

"I know, no one else knew anyway, I was being a stupid kid right?" he replied his tone did not hide how he felt.

"You're not a stupid kid, Jack," Arcee said as she sat down on the side.

Arcee finally understood why sometimes Jack stopped coming to the base after she and Optimus started getting closer.

"I thought you were mad at me, when you stopped coming to base." Arcee said.

"No, I just….It hurt seeing you and Optimus together." Jack said.

Arcee sighed then.

"He and Prismere I think will be getting back together, they were sparkmates when he was Orion Pax. He never sparkmerged with me, I never understood why….Until now that is. I started to get jealous, I wanted to offline her, but that wouldn't help anything would only make matters worse." She said looking at Jack as he stared out over the mountains.

She sighed once more.

"Jack when did you start having these feelings and why didn't you talk to me about them?" she asked.

Jack felt a new wave of tears assault his eyes.

"I was scared to tell you, I am just a silly human kid; plus you didn't really seem to like me that much." Jack said.

"Jack, that was in the beginning, you've grown on me." She said with a smile.

Jack looked away not sure what she was saying actually, he could only hope Arcee would be interested in him. And that was like a slim chance at best, because she did still like Optimus though now he seemed to be with Prismere now.

Could he dare to hope, did he?


	5. Chapter 4 - ending and note

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun. Prismere belongs to MARZ009J and is used with permission.

Transformers Prime world

Requested and gift fiction for MARZ009J

Rating – T

Summary: Prismere a friend and lover of Orion Pax's finds him once more, only problem is he is Optimus Prime now. Prismere must try to get him to remember her, however now he is with Arcee a femme who does not sharing. Jack helps Prismere because he is in love with Arcee, and realizes if he is ever going to have a chance with her, he must help Prismere in the process.

Optimus/OC

Jack/Arcee

A/N – this story is not meant to be a huge, it is basically a short sweet tale of Optimus finding lost love. And Arcee learning to love someone other then her own species.

Transformers Prime – Please remember me

Chapter 4

Arcee paced, she was nervous her of all people. It was illogical.

"Scrap," she mumbled as she sighed.

She knocked on Optimus' door, he opened it within seconds.

"Arcee….?" Optimus said as Prismere walked up.

"Optimus…..Prismere I need to speak with both of you, please." She said.

Optimus nodded and opened the door, Prismere stiffened slightly not sure if she would be attacked or not.

"Prismere, I owe you an apology I acted like a jealous youngling, I didn't stop and consider Optimus' past when he was Orion Pax. I think it would be so wrong pf me to try and come between you and Optimus." Arcee said.

"Arcee I don't know what to say," Prismere said.

Arcee smiled at that, which confused both Prismere and Optimus.

"I have recently learned someone else has loved me for a long time, and I think I just may give him a chance." She said.

Optimus tilted his helm, and a smile touched his lip plates, as he realized who she meant.

"Jack…?" Optimus said softly as she nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I had my idea confirmed, when he stopped coming around while we were courting before." Optimus said.

Arcee looked away then, and she sighed.

"Why didn't I notice it, Optimus?" she asked.

Optimus glanced at Arcee then.

"Perhaps sometimes the most important person, who can make a difference in a different way get overlooked. You were busy seeing me, that perhaps you overlooked the one who meant the most." Optimus said as Arcee looked up at him finally understanding what he was saying.

She smiled hugged him, and then shook Prismere's servo.

"Welcome to the team, Prismere and welcome to the family." She said heading out to find Jack.

Optimus glanced over at Prismere, and then closed and locked the door signaling he wanted some alone time.

"Prismere…..?" Optimus said in a commanding tone, as she glanced over at him.

"Yes Optimus," she said catching on to his commanding tone.

"Yes Optimus sir," he corrected tilting his helm trying to stay serious.

She walked closer.

"Yes Optimus sir," she said with a grin and mock salute.

Optimus frowned playing into the act.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked sternly.

"Me….? Could be." She snarked as he grabbed her pushing her against the wall.

"Well…?" he asked running his hand over her body.

"Do you see something you like?" she asked reaching for him pulling him closer.

"I got you back," she said with a purr.

"Indeed," he said with a rumble as he leaned down kissing her firmly.

**(Where Jack and Arcee were)**

Arcee had Jack in her hand, and gently put him on the floor. She transformed using her holoform of her robot form.

"Jack, I want us to try this, I want us to be a couple." Arcee said.

"Really?"

She nodded then.

"Yes, really." She replied as she reached slowly for him.

"I can't believe this is really happening, I wanted this for so long." Jack said wrapping his arms around her.

"I am just so sorry it took me this long to see what was in front of me the whole time." Arcee said as she leaned in pressing her lips against Jack's.

The kiss was gentle and loving, but still was potent for both of them. While as they kissed a light enveloped around them, the glow of a promise sealed by Primus himself of a union blessed by him.

The light reached out and hit Optimus and Prismere as well, two blessed unions of sparks lost and found. The other one of a love promised for all time.

Xxxxxxx

A/N – This story as stated before was not supposed to be long, it was just a small one. Sometimes they hit me like that not sure why some stories hit me with a lot of chapters to them and others just cause me to not be able to pull as many chapters. Sometimes I guess it's the plot or whichever, however to the person who requested this story if you would like another Transformers prime story after the others are done please feel free to PMS me or email me whichever.

That goes for any of my readers who would like a requested story however please note I am an Optimus writer so please bear that in mind. He is the one I know inside and out and who is my favorite. Please keep in mind though…

I only write for Bayverse and Transformers Prime

The only crossovers I do are for the following…..

Crossovers with Transformers bayverse or Transformers prime

CSI NY, Buffy the vampire slayer, Monk

If you have a request for Optimus please contact me on PM's but please note there are others before you, and manners count lol

~ PrimesSPARROW


End file.
